A Risk Worth Taking
by Lovesick Fangirl
Summary: Sachiko decides that some risks are worth taking, despite what consequences may follow in the aftermath.
1. Sachiko's Normal

_**AN:Okay so, I have to admit, I haven**_ _ **'t watched Maria Sama Ga Miteru in literally forever so I'm writing for this purely based off of the fanfics I've read recently and I hope that I'll be able to keep true to the actual characters but if not you can all just yell at me about that kinda stuff and I'll adjust based off of your comments and if I still can't get it right that way then I'll just watch the show again and then rewrite this whole story correctly!**_

 _ **Hopefully I won't butcher this though! Anyway, the idea I'm using for this one actually came to me when I was watching Sakura Trick (which if you haven't watched yet you all should! It's a very cute Yuri anime!) But this idea came from the Kotone and Shizuka plot-line which I felt could really be well applied to Sachiko and Yumi so I hope you guys enjoy this and that I don't write it too badly or not get the plot points across that I want to.**_

* * *

Sachiko Ogasawara had been raised properly by her parents. Taught etiquette, the proper way to be a respectful young lady. They had taught her how to be the ideal daughter for a highly successful Business man. She was, in her very essence, the perfect daughter.

And as such, she was not the perfect daughter.

No, Sachiko was not perfect because her parents had unknowingly taught her how to hold in her feelings and instead smile as if nothing was wrong. They had unknowingly taught her that she was to be seen but never heard as her opinions mattered little in her fathers world, business or otherwise.

They had unknowingly taught her that she was a valuable business asset for her father to exploit and little more.

That was why she was entered into this engagement when she was younger, despite what lies her mother told her to try and protect her from the truth about her father. But Sachiko knew the truth. She knew what she was to her father and she knew what the engagement meant.

That was part of the reason why she hated it to much, this arranged marriage of hers to… _Suguru_ of all people.

Sachiko, the young lady who detested all men, was engaged to a rude, selfish, self-centered womanizer. And she absolutely hated it, she couldn't stand the man, not that she could stand any men really but still, that was besides the point. All of these traits of that man-child only added another reason of many to hate this marriage.

But her main reason was one she had yet to admit to. It was a truth only she and her Onee-sama knew which made it all the more difficult to admit truth be told. And the longer she held onto this secret, let it brew in the back of her mind, the harder it became to admit and the more her doubts and insecurities about herself decided to attach themselves to this secret, attacking it near constantly and making it one she feared she may never end up revealing.

Her main reason, was in fact that of a small, brown haired girl whom she loved dearly. That girl was none other than her bright eyed Petite-soeur, Yumi Fukuzawa.

Yes, Sachiko Ogasawara, the perfect, well mannered young lady, was in love with her Petite-soeur in a very much non-sisterly way. Not that Sachiko would ever tell the young girl in question. No, that was out of the question really.

She couldn't tell Yumi because it simply wouldn't be fair, not when Sachiko was so sure that Yumi couldn't possibly feel the same as her and when the girl didn't have to deal with all the hardships Sachiko did, then why should she subject her to them with this secret of hers? No, no, she absolutely couldn't tell Yumi.

And so Sachiko suffered in silence, waiting for the impending marriage that would be the beginning of her misery and spend the rest of her life pining after a girl who could never possibly be hers, accepting the dutiful role of perfect daughter and business asset.

That day, everything had been normal. Sachiko had woken up in a fit with tears down her face at too early a time,the usual nightmares having been played on repeat in her head till her body jolted her awake. She was used to this by now, waking up in either tears or panicked sweat. Used to waking up around 6am. A couple of hours earlier than she used to get woken by her personal maid, before everything got too serious.

Her nightmares were all the same at this point too. They all revolved around either Yumi or the man-child or in her absolute worst ones, both of them. In her Yumi dreams it would always be the same sort of thing, she would either confess and be rejected or Yumi would abandon her for being the pathetic mess she was. In _his_ dreams she would be married already and have to deal with _him_ , being around with no Yumi or other friends to comfort her at all. And in her dreams with both of them? Well she was married to the swine and had to watch Yumi get married to some faceless man, helpless and unable to do a thing to stop it.

They always ended up making her wake up in tears or covered in sweat and she had simply come to accept this.

Sachiko had gotten dressed like normal and had sat at her dresser like she did every morning, writing in her journal all her thoughts she wished she had the bravery to say to Yumi like usual as she stared longingly at the photo of the two of them she kept framed there.

It was her favourite photo of the two of them, one from not long after they became soeurs. They had been out with their friends for a small walk through the park and had all stopped near the fountain. Yumi had wanted to sit on the edge near the water and Sachiko simply wanted to keep holding her hand and so she went and sat with her. It had taken Sachiko a couple of weeks to get used to the whole hand holding thing that Yumi enjoyed so much, originally not used to such open displays of affection due to her upbringing and always confused about why it made her feel so warm and fuzzy inside. In the picture they were closely sat together, a gentle blush adorning Sachiko's cheeks and wide smiles plastered on both girls faces.

When breakfast rolled around and her family and members of the staff were finally awake and about to their regular routine Sachiko when and had her normal breakfast and slipped away silently after saying good morning to her parents out of respect.

She had deviated slightly that morning and walked to Lillian academy instead of getting her usual ride from the car but all in all, she hadn't done anything different really. It was when she arrived at the academy that things changed out of the ordinary.

That was when things all began to change for Sachiko Ogasawara.

* * *

 _ **AN: So, not a long first chapter but this is really just a sort of intro to what was going to be a one-shot turned into a multi chaptered thing which okay might end up being a bit of a pain in the ass for me but I'll try my best still because that's what you guys deserve! Reviews and messages with any critique are welcomed! Thanks yall and I hope everyone enjoyed!**_


	2. Yumi's Normal

_**AN: So first chapter, bit short but that**_ _ **'**_ _ **s because I want to try and play the detail across properly and I hope I**_ _ **'m doing that well. So this second chapter may also be short too and I'm sorry for that! I'm just trying to write this right and its by no means easy but alas, instead of complaining I shall simply, get on with it!**_

* * *

Yumi Fukuzawa had always been told by her parents to never hide who she was and to do everything she could to be a good person because that was what mattered in the world. Never once had they neglected her or made her feel any less than fully loved or like she couldn't do whatever she wanted.

In fact, they were always supportive of her, doing their best to afford tuition when she had said she wanted to go to Lillian Academy, listening to her when she was upset and giving her helpful advice and support, trying to never be too strict on the girl.

And her brother, he had always been ever supportive too, despite being the younger sibling, he was always there for her, letting her vent to him when she was mad or confused and never doing anything less than being there for her in ways their parents couldn't be.

They had supported her so much that she never hid anything from them. Normally she told them everything, always so sure that they would have sage words of wisdom for her.

But recently she had developed a large secret, one she couldn't tell anyone, not ever. This secret had been making her so confused and sad lately, so completely wrung up in her own thoughts that she didn't know how to handle this secret. That secret being that she was in love with Sachiko Ogasawara, her beautiful and elegant Onee-sama. So in love with her that she just didn't know how to handle it. The only people that knew were her baby brother and Youko-sama. They had both managed to figure it out fairly quickly based off of her admiration she had held previously for the elder girl, even figuring it out before Yumi herself had.

Yes, Yumi was deeply in love with her Onee-sama. Not that Yumi would ever be able to tell her. No, that was something she just couldn't bare to do.

No, Yumi would keep her love to herself because she knew that she couldn't tell Sachiko, not without risking their sister relationship since she knew that Sachiko would never be able to love her in the same way. And even if she did, Yumi would never be able to let Sachiko put her engagement at risk because she knew the repercussion she would face if she did. She knew that Sachiko might face being disowned if she dared to go against her father. But of course that was only baring in mind that Sachiko felt the same. Which she didn't.

So instead Yumi just day dreamed about what her life could be like with her beloved Onee-sama and her sleep was filled with nightmares of what might happen if Sachiko ever found out and of watching Sachiko go off and live a happy life with Suguru. She hated him so much because of these nightmares, which she knew wasn't fair, but she couldn't help it, she couldn't help being mad at the man who had the potential to steal her loves heart even if she had no just cause to be since Sachiko and he had never actually met, let alone had Yumi met him. That fact only served to make her feel worse about harboring such ill feelings towards Suguru.

When she had woke up that morning, nothing had been different at all. No, in fact, everything had been as usual, Yumi had woken up earlier than her alarm due to a nightmare like she was prone to do these days before going to her desk.

She wrote in her diary as per usual, writing her thoughts and feelings and her latest nightmare down in her diary, making note to talk to her brother about it later if he didn't mind which he normally didn't, taking a little while to look at the photo she kept of her and Sachiko framed on her desk. It was a picture of them that had been taken without either of them knowing but she was glad it had been. They were sat in the Rose Mansion, leant over a piece of Yumi's homework she had been struggling with. Yumi remembers how close they had been in that moment and how she had been able to smell Sachiko's perfume. Sachiko had been laughing at Yumi as she scrunched her face up, trying futilely to understand whatever equation had been on the homework that Sachiko had been trying to show her. Yoshino had been the one to take the picture and while Sachiko had originally been annoyed at first, after they had both seen the picture they had conceded that the picture was indeed adorable and that they were glad she had taken it. When Yumi had gotten home that day she had asked Yoshino to send it to her and printed it out the second her parents had let her.

She finished reminiscing over the picture and got up and got dressed, sighing at the fact that this was her normal now, nightmares and whining to her brother about the love she could never have.

She went downstairs and got breakfast from her mother who sat with her while she ate, asking about her studies before Yumi had to go. She grabbed her satchel, kissing her mother on the cheek as she headed out the door.

She walked to school as normal, taking her path through the park that allowed her to take in the beautiful Sakura tree's and the soft pink petals that adorned the branches. She walked to the statue of Maria-sama as usual and stopped to pray at it for a moment when she heard her Onee-sama's car pull up, right on time.

That was when everything began to change for Yumi.

* * *

 _ **AN: So, chapter 2! A little bit short but hopefully just as good! And set from Yumi's point of view to change things up a bit! I'm not sure yet but I may change the point of view every other chapter provided that doesn't lead me to repeat myself too much in terms of story! But anyway, feel free to criticize or leave comments as it is always appreciated :)**_


End file.
